Fish Out of Water
by ForeverYoungInDisney
Summary: If the curious and adventurous Ariel meets the fun and adventurous Peter Pan the day before she saves Prince Eric what happens? If Ursla and Captain Hook partner up would they be successful? What if Peter grew up, but he was just young in his personality, due to his own refusal to grow up? Featuring the Fairies of Pixie Hollow and some origional characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I hope you like my story, I am hoping to make a lot of chapters, so PLEASE R&R :D **

**I do not own any characters from Peter Pan or The Little Mermaid (sadly) they belong to Disney. Also all of the Fairies from Pixie Hollow belong to Disney as well.**

**Oh and before I begin, Peter can actually grow older (he just doesn't on the inside, because he refuses). One more thing, Misty, Jack, Willow, Alex, and Little Jim are my OCs.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

I had never been one to listen to my father, I was too much like my mom, Athena. She was independent and curious, her death caused my father to hate humans. I on the other hand, found them interesting. I liked to swim through ship wrecks, and collect human things. I think my favorite is the dinglehopper. All the wonderful creations I found, I would hide in my grotto. Unknown to my father, all of the things I found, I took to a seagull named Scuttle. Going up to the surface was forbidden, so visiting Scuttle was basically a death wish.

Enough about me though, I want to tell you a story. This story happened around the time I was 16. Smothered by a father who treated me like a three year old, I often ran front the palace to explore. One day my father found out I had gone to the surface…

* * *

"I'm 16!"

"I am never to hear of you going to the surface again, Never!"

I could feel the tears streaming sown my face as I swam to my room.

"You don't think I was too hard on her?" Those were the last words I heard my father speak as I swam out of the palace. What I didn't know was that my father had sent Sebastian to follow me. Pretty soon the crab was pinching my tail trying to keep up.

"Ariel, Ariel, you need to get your head back in de water."

"Does no one listen to what I think?" I questioned the little crab while sitting down on a rock. He let go of my tail as he started to sing. I didn't hear most of it but I did hear some...

"_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake._

_You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake._

_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things surround you, what more are ya looking for?"_

At that point I started to zone out. I mean yes Sebastian is an amazing singer, but my heart wasn't in it. So when my fish friend Flounder found me, I immediately swam away with him. As I saw Sebastian follow, I heard him mumble…

"Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to da floor..."

* * *

As we swam, and I ignored Sebastian, I saw something dark up above the surface. I decided to go up and check, it turned out to be a boat. I climbed up the side, and looked through a hole.

"Ya can't catch me ya old Codfish" A human boy about my age stuck his tongue out at a man. I gasped when I saw that the boy was swimming...in the air! I also realized there wasn't just one human, but many. I felt like fainting. The boy and the man kept fighting, when suddenly we all heard a noise.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

The noise was getting louder when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world; the boy was laughing. "Do ya hear something captain?"

The man called Codfish and Captain started to yell something that sounded like Smee. I didn't care though, I couldn't stop staring at the boy, he was so beautiful.

A crocodile popped out of the water, when I heard the man say, "I'll get you Peter Pan!" Peter, his name is Peter. I couldn't help sighing; Peter heard me.

"Oh, hello." he said as he swam through the air toward me. "You aren't from around here are you? I haven't seen you at mermaid lagoon, and trust me I've met all those mermaids more than once." I felt a sting in my chest.

"Well no I'm not..." I realized I had been staring, and I jumped into the ocean. Flounder swam over,

"I can't believe it, A HUMAN! He is so brave and beautiful and oh he is amazing." I spun around in a circle. Flounder looked up,

"Are you talking about him Ariel?" I looked up and noticed that Peter was, well, staring down at us from above. My face felt hot as he motioned for me to come up. I slowly swam the foot to the surface.

"Hi, I'm Ariel and this is Flounder and Sebastian...SEBASTIAN! oh no you can't tell my father, he'll KILL me!" I swam to the Crab. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes.

"Fine," he replied as I rejoiced, "What a soft shell I've turned out ta be."

"Um Ariel," I looked toward Peter, " Hi, I'm Peter, Peter Pan. The one and only."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and if you have any ideas please let me know. (if you are wondering, Eric will come into play later)**

**Anyways Thanks for reading 3**

**-ForeverYoungInDisney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long, I apologize I got really busy! PLEASE R&R I could really use the critiques. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2! :D **

**I do not own any characters from Peter Pan or The Little Mermaid (sadly) they belong to Disney. Also all of the Fairies from Pixie Hallow belong to Disney as well.**

**Misty, Jack, Willow, Alex, and Little Jim are my OCs.**

**Now without further ado Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Peter Pan. The one and only." Such a plain sentence, and yet I couldn't get it out of my head. I knew that I had to leave and so I did, but I felt upset. These new feelings deep inside were taking over every fiber of my body, and I didn't know what to call them. All I did know was that as wrong as it was, I had to see Peter again...

The next day, I was twirling around as I swam toward the open ocean. I didn't know why but I was extremely happy.

"Ariel!" I heard two voices yelling just before I was jumped and floated down to the ground.

"Misty, Jack, why did you have to attack me?" I giggled it was just a game we played, but for some reason I was always the victim. They laughed too. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"What we aren't allowed to visit our best friend?" Misty asked while fake pouting. Her blond hair was curving around her face as her blue eyes turned to puppyfish eyes. As I started to laugh I saw her use her blue tail to whack Jack's red one. A tail that matched his hair and personality.

"You girls are refishulous." Jack said trying to be funny.

"Says the guy making a bad pun." Misty broke put into fits of laughter as i pointed out Jack's one flaw. He is not nor will he ever be funny. His face turned bright red.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, " what's newt?" the second attempt was almost as bad as the first. I snorted before replying, but I couldn't be heard over Misty and her laughter. When she finally died down, I told them that I had a secret to share.

"Don't tell ANYone, but," I looked around before continuing, "I met a human..." Both of their faces hung open and I started to laugh really hard to hide the awkwardness. "I know totally crazy..." my voice and laughter started to die down.

"I WANT TO MEET THEM! NAME? AGE? GENDER?" Misty said as she tackled me.

"Sure I guess you can meet him," I smiled, "Peter Pan, don't know, and boy." Misty kept asking questions, and I answered them saying how he was amazing, but Jack still hadn't said anything and I was worried.

"Jack? Are you ok?" I swam towards him. He seemed to be not in his body as I tried to get him to pay attention. "Jack? Now you are acting refishulous..."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I zoned out what were you talking about?" misty and i just stared at him. Jack never lost focus, ever. I was really confused.

"We were talking about Ariel's new human friend, Peter Pan." Misty said "as matter of fact, I want to meet him now!"

"But Misty we aren't allowed to go to the surface! What oh, Ariel stop her!" Jack was trying to swim toward the seafloor as Misty was swimming to the surface. I just burst into a fit of giggles before swimming up to meet them. Jack had no chance, when Misty put her mind to something other was no chance of changing it.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this is kind of short, and doesn't have much going on…. The next chapter will be wayyyyy better I promise, and I'll try to get it up soon the more reviews and comments I get the faster it will be **

**See ya later! Be super refishulous! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...so super sorry this took forever but life got a little complicated. :) HOWEVER, winter break starts this week, so I will try to get a couple chapters out. I also have noticed that in the past two chapters there are typos, please ignore them as there are prone to be some in the future as well. Well thanks for all of your reviews and your patience, I really am sorry that it took so long. Enjoy chapter 3 :D**

**Also side note, Neverland is just a magical island off the coast of Eric's kingdom. :D**

**I do not own any characters from Peter Pan or The Little Mermaid (sadly) they belong to Disney. Also all of the Fairies from Pixie Hallow belong to Disney as well.**

**Misty, Jack, Willow, Alex, and Little Jim are my OCs.**

**Now without further ado Enjoy :D**

As we swam to the surface, Flounder caught up to us with Sebastian on his tail.

"I hope you aren't doing what I dink you're doing. You know da rules young lady." Sebastian was preachy as always, I swear he just needs to lighten up a little. I continued swimming and ignored him, but I could hear Jacks comments of agreement. Despite the stereotype that guys are braver than girls, I swear Jack is a wimp. Flounder began to join in on the protests and Misty and I started talking to each other in order to tune them out.

"So do you think all humans can swim through the air, Ariel?" Misty and I always seemed to be thinking the same thing . Once again proven as she voiced the question that had been on my mind since I met Peter.

"I'm not sure but I guess we will find out. Hey, Look! That looks similar to the boat I met Peter by! Maybe he's there again!" I began to swim faster as everyone followed me. When I got to my spot on the ship from yesterday, I noticed that Peter was not with the Codfish. Sighing I dove back into the water. As I splashed down I saw a girl staring at me from the beach nearby. She was wearing dark blue and purple there were brown things covering her feet that matched her eyes. Her dark hair was blowing in the air and reminded me off the way the ocean dances around my hair. I motioned for everyone to follow me and swam towards where she was.

"Hi!" She jumped as Misty and I greeted her. " I'm Ariel and this is Misty whats your name?" she looked toward the rocks that Jack, Sebastian, and Flounder were hiding behind. "Those guppies are just afraid of humans. That's Jack, Flounder, and Sebastian." The girl continued to stare at me, and I became very aware of my appearance.

Misty tried to get her to speak, "Are you all right? We won't hurt you." Slowly she motioned to the ship behind us, and then put a finger to her lips as if to say 'be quiet!' She motioned for us to follow her, and she walked along the beach away from the ship. When we could no longer see the boat, she stopped and finally spoke.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to be rude m, but Captain Hook can't know I was watching him." I was confused by what she meant but I went along with it, assuming that it would eventually makes sense. "I'm Willow by the way. I thought I knew all of the mermaids, I guess not. Are y'all new?"

"More or less, we aren't really allowed to come to the surface so no one would see us unless they were also a mermaid or merman." Misty answered very matter-a-factly. Sebastian burst from his hiding spot.

"Dat is how it should be! Humans are evil and should never have contact with de merfolk!" he remembered that he was in the presence of a human and quickly shut up. Jack immediately burst out laughing, just as i shot Sebastian a very surprised look.

"Well ya'll seem like a very lively group. I dont think i want to know why us humans are considered evil. Hey you wanna help me out with somethin'? I'm competing in a treasure hunt right now with my friends and i could really use yer help." Willow was laughing while she talked to us. Misty and I agreed, and surprisingly so did Jack and Flounder. I guess they finally figured out that humans aren't that bad.

"Great! I think they hid the treasure around water and swimming is faster than walking so how about y'all help me swim around? I think we should check Skull rock first it's on the other side of Hook's ship."

"Who is Hook?" ever since she had mentioned him earlier i had wondered who she meant, and once again Misty voiced my question.

"Hook is the scoundrel pirate who owns the ship over there. He may try to be bad but he is just an old Codfish." A boy walked out from the forest answering the question before Willow could. The boy was dressed in brown and black, and had uncovered...oh whats that word...Feet! He had beautiful blue eyes and light colored hair that reminded me of Flounder. I noticed that he had something swimming in the air around his head that looked like a tiny person almost identical to the boy beside it. Soon a second one popped out and attacked Willow. I wanted to know what these things were, my curiosity was growing stronger.

"Woah! Hey Little Jim, i missed you too. Haha stop attackin' me! Oh yeah everyone this is Little Jim, my fairy friend, my brother Alex the annoying, and his fairy friend Terrence." Willow was on the ground laughing from too much tickling as she tried to explain to us. "Alex, do you want to come with us to search for Treasure on Skull rock? Ariel, Misty, and Jack can help us swim!" The boy looked very serious and it didn't know what to make of him. As I eyed him trying to discover answers to my questions, he stared right back at me.

"Ya I'll come, BUT only because I have to keep you from hurting yourself." They got in the water, just as a strange sound came from the direction we were going to head toward. "Er a er a errrrrrr!"

"Dang, why does he always win!" Willow was laughing while Alex looked quote serious. We were all very confused.

"Why dont we just fly over there, Willow? I don't know why we didn't think of it before." Alex was soon covered in a gold dust from his fairy and so was Willow.

"Why dont y'all meet us there, we are gonna fly." Willow said just as she and and her brother were lifted into the air. _'So it's not swimming, but flying' _I thought.

"Sure we will meet you at Skull Rock. Um its just over there right?" I pointed toward Hook's ship.

"Yup! Race ya!" Willow and Alex bolted into the sky. I immediately dove into the waves and took off like a rocket. Not caring if the others were behind me I just kept going passed Hook's ship and to a a giant rock with three caves in it.

"Beat ya!" Willow flew into my face just as the others popped up on either side of me. "Yer gonna have to do better than that Ariel!" We started laughing just as Alex landed beside Willow.

"Well it looks like you guys were the first to answer the call." A boy said from the darkness. As he came into the light I gasped, it was Peter. Suddenly I was bashful and dove into the sea.

" Yup! We we already on our way over though, we made some new friends on the way!" Misty gestured into our general direction, but we were all hiding. "Huh? Where did they all go?" Alex gestured toward the outside of the cave where we were all swimming and hiding. The three of them flew out towards us. I was surprised when Peter flew just a few inches from my face; which then proceeded to grow hot.

"Well hello Ariel! Didn't think I would see you again. Who are your friends?" I stuttered in an attempt to introduce the others, I was saved by Jack.

"That's Misty, Sebastian, and Flounder. I would be Jack, and we are all leaving now." Despite the fact that I was thankful for Jack helping with the names, he sounded awfully cold towards Peter. I wondered why but I couldn't ask before Sebastian voiced the fact that he agreed, because it looked like a storm was brewing.

"Well I guess we have to go Peter, but I will see you soon ok? You too Willow, Alex." I dove into the waves before any if them could say anything in reply to my goodbye. We all started to swim back to Atlantic when I noticed a different ship. I couldn't help my curiosity, and swam towards it. No one followed because i had been swimming behind everyone. Climbing up the side of the ship and looking on to the deck I noticed lots of humans and a strange creature, who was slightly slobbery. The one human who caught my eye though, was a young man playing a snarfblat. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was extremely handsome and I couldn't stop watching him.

"Watcha looking at?" I almost fell off the ship when Misty came up beside me.

"Shhhh! Be quiet they will hear us!"

"Oh so we're on a mission! We're out to discover!"

"Shhh yes! Isn't he beautiful?"

"I dont know he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one, the one playing the snarfblat!"

"Ooooooh ok! I see it!" Misty finally quieted down just as one of the humans started to speak to the human with a snarfblat.

_"Prince Eric, Haply 18th Birthday!" He unveiled a statue of the young man, who didn't look too thrilled about the gift. _

"His name's Eric!" I half whispered half screamed to Misty.

_"Ah Grimsby, ya old beanpole you shouldn't have!"_ Even his voice was melodic.

_"Ya well I had hoped it would be a wedding present."_

_"Oh come on you aren't still upset that I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven are you?"_

_"it isn't just me the whole kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."_

_"Trust me she's out there, I just haven't found her yet. I when I do it'll hit me. Like lightning."_

**BAM**! Lighting hit the boat at that precise moment.

"Ariel we have to get under the water, or we'll get killed" Misty yelled trying to pull me off the ship. The wind had quickly picked up and the ship was burning. Reluctantly I obeyed, but I couldn't stop worrying about Eric. I looked back just in time to see Eric fall into the water as his ship sunk. I didn't take a second thought as I dove after him, afraid that he might be dead. Frantically I searched through the murky water and eventually found him. With great effort I pulled him to the surface, swimming as fast as I could.

It took a bit but I reached a beach just as the storm was dying down. I realized that it hadn't been that long of a storm. I looked around, the beach didn't look familiar. I quickly realized that I was not on the same island that I was on earlier; that one I could see in the distance, Skull Rock proudly standing in the water. When i began to check on Eric, Peter flew in out of nowhere. Startled I fell over and gasped.

"Peter! What are you doing here? I thought you lived there." I pointed toward the other island.

"Well i do, but i saw the rescue. That was quite daring!" My cheeks grew very red to match my hair, which I used to hide my face.

"Ah, thanks..." I smiled but then remembered Eric. "Wait! Eric! Is he dead?" I gestured toward the prince next to me.

"I dont think so. Maybe if you sing he will react."

"Ah, oh ok...

_What would I give to live where you are._

_What would I pay to stay here beside you._

_What would I do to see you smiling at me._

_Where would we walk._

_Where would we run._

_If we could stay all day in the sun._

_Just you and me, and I could be,_

_Part of your world!" _At that pointEric began to stir and opened his eyes. I dashed into the sea so as not to be seen. "Peter I have to go, can you please make sure he's alright?" I swam off before I got an answer.

**PETER'S VIEW**

"uh sure!" By the time I answered she was gone, and the guy was waking up. I wasn't sure why but I didn't really like her song, I got a not in my stomach while she sang. Oh well, she was done, and I just had to get this guy home.

"Excuse me, did you just see a girl?" I realized that the guy was talking to me.

"Um yeah she just left, sorry." I saw a man running towards the guy with a dog. They were screaming what sounded like Eric. I figured that he was safe enough and flew away to do better things than deal with adults.

**ERIC'S VIEW**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A boy that could fly and the most beautiful girl in the world who disappeared in an instant. All I knew was that i had to find her again, and that boy had the answers. I was determined to go to the island he was headed for.

Grimsby came up behind me just as I blacked out again.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. :D I tried to make it a bit longer as an apology for taking forever. I hope you all will still go on a treasure hunt with me!**

**Anyway, review/favorite/follow I would really appreciate it! Have I fishrific week! I will try to post more soon! **

**-ForeverYoungInDisney**


End file.
